customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Overlord X
Quick Facts Real Name: Uleck Kozlov Powers: Immortality (Formerly), Ability to Mend Environment to Advantage, Cannot Age, Can Change the Weather, Able to mend the weak minded to his will, Can tear Worm holes in the Galaxy (takes an AMAZING tole on his health, Flight, Ability to Walk on Thin Air, Can see the invisible, ability to see all the unseen, Can walk on water, flame proof skin, feels limited pain, feeds on the rage of those that fight him, Extreme Intelligence, Extremly Beyond Superhuman Physical Qualities, Can Blow any kind of Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, or Air from his Mouth, Can Shoot Rays of Ultra Violet Radioactive Rays from his hands that immediatly sends unprotected humans to their doom but only weakens superhumans a bit, MANY unknown abilities, can resist mind control Weakness: Book of the Damned (can strip him of his immortality and all his powers, but this book was hidden by him and only he knows were it is), An EXTREMLY powerful Being or Superhuman that can at least fight almost on par with him (Can weaken him, but killing him is impossible unless the entire passage in the Book of the Damned is read), Race:Spirit (Former), Physical Spirit (Former), Human (Former), Izeshut (Only one of his kind) Height: 6 ft 2 Weight: 188 lbs Faction: Villain, Demons (Former) Date of Birth: August 8th 1448 Istanbul Rumelia Date of Death: August 8th 2012 The Great Wormhole Brief Description of him Uleck Kozlov is a former Immortal Superhuman who died August 8th 2012 whos abilities were unparralled by any kind of being, or thing, His bodies whereabouts are unknown and still to this day are unknown. His body was lost in a wormhole he tore in space and time after his immortality was taken from him unknowingly thus being destroyed in the wormhole by vengenceful spirits of the damned. His soul is currently in 9 pieces all around 8 dimensions and are hidden very well. Biography Uleck Kozlov was born August 8th 1448 in Istanbul Rumelia to a family of merchants and was raised as one. From a young age he was greedy and power hungry. He was very into being the top dog everywhere he was. Eventually he made a mistake that would effect him for eternity, when he was 25 he wanted to be the Sultans representitive from Istanbul so bad that he eventually went mad. In his madness he traveled the deserts for a total of 3 days and tripped an fell over a rock which led him into a dimension only of evil. A great evil granted him power beyond any being that would ever exist. The Evil saw nothing but pure evil in him so it was given to him. When he got back to the Human dimension, he confronted and eviscerated the Sultan and all his men. All throughout 500 years, he conquered a much larger dimension then our own with many more people who can work together, and coexist, he conquered it by defeating 1 planet and using their armies with mind control to attack from city to city. He developed advanced technology and became the Overlord of his entire dimension. By the middle of his bloody reign he controlled 5 dimensions much larger then ours. He had unlimited resources. Eventually the Overlord met his match, and was defeated but the man who defeated him was later eviscerated by the Overlords army. The Book of the Damned was discovered by a group of adventurers who lifted his read the passage out and expelled his immortal form forever. He was possed by demons, but were driven out. He lives to this day in fear.